gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Locations (Galactic Century)
This is a list of locations from the Galactic Century. Earth Federation Arcturus Inner Rim fortress world. Primary objective for Zeon occupation during the Battle of Arcturus. Argo Inner Rim colony world. Aris Middle Rim colony world. Armory One Space colony. Serves as a Star Force military arsenal and research/development complex. Armory Two Space colony. Serves as a Star Force military arsenal and research/development complex. Arzachel Middle Rim fortress world. Atlantis Pleasure world. Over ninety percent oceanic. Basilica Headquarters world of the Holy See of the Neo Catholic Church. Bellerophon ' ''De facto capital world of the Federation's media. Nicknamed "New Hollywood". 'Bhatan ' Middle Rim colony world. Star Force rallying point for Operation Odessa. '''Earth Federation homeworld/capital. More or less as it is depicted in most Gundam media, complete with space colonies dotting its Lagrange points. Erisia Middle Rim colony world. Fortuna Pleasure world. Noted for its nonrestrictive gambling. Nicknamed "New Vegas". Geneva Inner Rim colony world. Green Noa I Agricultural world. Green Noa II Industrial world. Hera Middle Rim colony world. Destroyed via Zeon Solar Ray in the Bloody Valentine Massacre. Homeworld of Star Force officer Shiro Amada, who is subsequently the lone survivor of Hera's populace. Iscander Inner Rim colony world. Jericho II Middle Rim colony and Star Force outpost. Destroyed via Zeon Solar Ray in the Battle of Jericho. Jupiter Mining outpost. Noted for numerous exotic gasses and, in the case of its moons, minerals. Holds the Jovian colonies, both on said moons and in orbit. Also maintains a Star Force garrison on Io. Laplace Colony world. Location of the Laplace Incident. Luna Earth's singular moon and first colonial outpost from the late Anno Domini era. Luzar Middle Rim colony world. Marketia Middle Rim colony world. Noted trading outpost. Mars Industrial world. The first colonized Federal world outside of Earth and Luna. Fully industrialized, holds numerous factories and shipyards both on its surface and in orbit. Also the location of the Mars Convention. Mendel Mobile science colony. Known for its large community of scientists and researchers as well as its moving from one point in the galaxy to another on various scientific expeditions. Neptune Star Force outpost (on Triton). Also the sight of the Event Horizon disaster. Othyrs Titans headquarters world. Proxima I Primary mining outpost within the Proxima System. Proxima II ''' One of two colonized worlds within the Proxima System. '''Proxima III One of two colonized worlds within the Proxima System. Rapture ''' Middle Rim colony world. Surface completely covered by ocean. Noted economic center. '''Riza Pleasure world. Terra Nova Colony world. The first Federal colonized world outside the Sol System. Saturn Mining outpost. Noted for exotic minerals within its rings and various gasses within the planet itself. Also holds Star Force garrison on Titan. Sweetwater Middle Rim colony world. Secret headquarters of the Anti-Enforcer Union Group (AEUG). Uranus Mounts a defense outpost on Titania. Vega Middle Rim fortress world. Venus Agricultural world. Federal world in closest proximity to the star Sol. Sanc Kingdom Aurun Second planet of the Sanc System. Headquarters of the Royal Preventer Corps. Bulge Middle Rim fortress world. Broden Inner Rim colony world. Grancharot Middle Rim fortress world. Graveyard of Soldiers Shoal zone within the Sanc System, created from a pre-GC space battle. Maintained as a national cemetery for Royal Guardsman. Lanigreen Middle Rim colony world. Location of the one time Lanigreen Rebellion. Marticus Inner Rim colony world. Named after the legendary King Marticus I. MO-V Resource asteroid. Noinheim Third planet of the Sanc System. Widely considered the economic capital of the Kingdom. Birthplace of Queen Lucrezia. Olifant Middle Rim colony world. Prize Inner Rim fortress world. Sanc The titular homeworld and royal capital of the Sanc Kingdom. Vulkanus Asteroid base. Military research and development complex. Orb Union Freeden Confederacy Diannan Commonwealth Kowloon Alliance Arian Principality Cryse Hegemony Zeon Empire Cosmo Babylonia Zanscare Consortium Human Reform League Crux Republic Towas Protectorate Gjallarhorn Regime Vagan Ascendency Miscellaneous Tomino Former Earth Federation colony world. Noted for the Tomino Massacre.